trick or treat
by bat
Summary: the boys go to a haunte park a/y c/s n/t k/j b&b there will be some resendent evil character making guest shots blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

Trick or Treat

Ken sat in the living room watching 'Night of the Living Dead' the first one in back and white. It was one of his favorite movies. Tonight on TV was a bunch of his all time fave's, but with Omi gone to college, sitting down in living room with the big bowl of popcorn just wasn't the same. Yohji had said he would watch the vampire movies with him but not the zombies. Halloween just was not going to be the same this year. Omi said he would try to be back. The letter from Aya-chan about the fun school actives for harvest time. Ken know Omi would stay there with the girls.

"There coming to get you Barbara " hissed from the TV. May be if he turned out all the lights. He looked around the sun has started set and the shadows where getting long. The noise of Aya cooking dinner came from the kitchen. Ken wondered what wonderful dish he would make to night. Aya had taken to doing most the cooking since Omi had left. Yohji made western food or noodles and Red preferred the microwave, and noone but Ken eat his food.

"Diner is done." Aya stated form the kitchen. Ken heard the foot falls of his house mates down the steps. "Have you washed your hands?"

"Yes , Poppy."

"Yes dear." Ken heard the chairs pull out, and back in.

"Poppy can we eat or wait for Ken? You know his watching his movies." There was a pause.

"Ken eat now or no food later!" the stern Abyssinian voice trailed out into the living room. Ken looked at his half eaten bowl of popcorn. He jumped up and was in his chair before the first spoon- ful was on the plate.

"You know that the chibis are not coming home for Halloween. What are your plans then this year KenKen?"Yohji asked. Ken looked up shock on his face. Did Yohji care.

"My friend Min-li and I are going to go to 'Creepy World' its five or seven haunted actions in one place. Min-li said you sure get your moneys worth there."

"You are going by yourselves?" Came from Aya with an arched eyebrow. "And who is this Min-li?"

"Oh, Poppy I do have school friends. Mum knows all about it."

"Yohji?"

"Yes, we can talk about this, after dinner."

"Yohji" Aya said putting down his fork. "Lets talk now."

"Red asked if he could go with his friends, he is almost eighteen. By then I was..."

"I don't needed to know what you were up to then. I guess we could go with them be in the park in case they need us." Red looked to Yohji.

"You mean take different cars and just be there."

"Hn"

"Aya it's a date with his girlfriend."

"Oh of course. if the place is tame enough we could leave early."

"Poppy that would be fine. Ken if you can find a date by Friday you can come too." Red got up and rinsed his dish and placed it in the dishwasher. "Ken I mean double date with Mum and Poppy of course, Right..." and the boy was out the door.

"Do you think you can find a date by then Ken?"

"Don't worry Yohji"

"I have some girls or guys I could fix you up with."

"No thank you Yohji. I can do fine on my own. Thanks." Ken got up from the table put his dishes up. He left for the living room and his movies.

"Well we'll see, won't we Aya?" Yohji winked and slide his hand over to Aya's.. Aya put his hand on top and squeezed Yohji's back. It was a small smile but it made Yohji beam back at him. Aya enjoyed their tiny moments like this the best.

Ken in the spaces between movies he thought on who to invite. They're where some soccer moms he could asks. If Yukro hadn't moved. Just some random fan girl that was old enough. The bezseker guy from Schwartz, he did give him the eye. That's right he only had that one eye. He did have five days.

Wednesday

"KenKen, how are you doing finding a date?" Yohji asked from the counter. Aya looked up from his flowers.

"Fine, no takers yet bet I'm sure by Friday."

"I'm fine with helping you. Do you have some one in mind?"

"Well sort of."

"Like who Ken?" this came from Aya. Ken looked over to their leader. Aya crossed his arms over his chest. Those lavender eyes bore into Ken's mind, soul. "Yohji get alist up he can pick from he's got noone." Aya went back to work.

"Hey wait a minute here ...I said ..." the glare from Aya stopped Ken cold.

"Don't worry Ken I'll take good care of you." Yohji had the

devils smile

Later that evening

"Ken Ken the list" Yohji waved the list in the air.

"Well can I see?" Ken said reaching for it. He jumped and grab for it. The third time he had it.

The list:

Kendra

Jei

Miki

girl from bakery down street

hooker from 10th and elm

older guy from schwartz with glasses

poor KenKen

"Yohji what kind of list is this? I thought you knew people?"

"I do. Ken Ken when I told them it was with you they kind of backed off. I had to tell them that you were going with us. Aya scares people."

"Let me see." Aya said taking the list. He nodded his head as he read the list. "I would take the baker girl." he handed the list back to Ken.

"Well KenKen who should I call?"

Ken looked down the list again

Kendra crazed girl from Sandbar Island. Wants to marry him

Jei, Fafarello crazy knife licker from schwarts. Knife fetish. Did Yohji think by change his name to Jei he wouldn't know

Miki older woman from bank nice, buys flowers

Baker girl, her name is Kye, knows my favorite donut hmmmm

hooker, not that hard up

older glasses Aya in white suit

Aya may be right. Kendra was hot, a looker. Kye was nice. She had food. Jei would have his back and may be grab at his dick. He could cut him.

"Ken I don't have all day. It's late wednesday. You have to hope they haven't made plans yet. Heck Kendra has to travel."

"Ken"

"Ken"

KENKEN!"

"All right Jei"Where had that come from. Yohji nodded and dialed his phone. Where had he got their number.

"Yes, is Jei at home?" Yohji waited

"Yes"

"Hello, Jei. ...Are you busy Friday night?...No ...Good good ...No with Ken...'Creepy World'...double date ...me...Aya...fine oh really ...guess so...k...ok...yes ...bye." Yohji hung up.

"Well." Aya asked.

"Jei would love to go with our KenKen. He'll meet us there. Seems Nagi and Tot are going too. So it's perfect since Crawford and Schuldich were already going and he would of been left behind."

"Yohji. I mean fine thanks" Ken stuttered out. He had thought to back out. When he looked to Aya he saw Aya was reading his mind and would surely killed him after the effort Yohji had done on his part.

"Good Red and Min-Li leave at seven, we leave at seven-thirty and meet up with Jei ant eight."Yohji smiled big.


	2. Chapter 2

Tt2

Thursday

The shop was quiet, Ken wished he could take back his choice for the up coming evening. Aya and Yohji seemed happy with it. Just walk around the park with the guy. He didn't have to touch or any thing. The door opened with a jingle and a warm breeze sweep threw the shop. Ken looked up and his jaw dropped, it was her, Kendra.

"Well howdy there Ken!" She dropped her bags. to the floor and ran for him.

"Kendra. Hello there. Did you come by yourself?" Yohji looked to the door and back to Kendra.

"I came myself. You had mentioned that Ken might need a date for Friday. You never got back to me, sooooooooo Here I am." She twirled around.

"Oh sorry, but KenKen did find some one to go with." Kendra frowned.

"Well I'm here for the fortnight." By now she had her arm around Ken's shoulders,

"Where are you staying?"

"Why here with you, Ken. Oh Ken I brought you a present." She let go and bent down for one of her bags, "Here it is!" She handed a small box to Ken.

"Ah, Thank you." Ken took the box and slowly opened it. "It's a tooth."

"Not just any tooth, but a real Rhino Shark tooth. It's the new thing to have. We sell them like crazy."

"Wow, just what I wanted"

"Here turn around I'll tie it for you." Kendra grab the ends of the leather string and put the necklace on him. "Ken you look so great."

"Yes, Ken it fits you. Aya what do you think?"

"Hn" he never looked up from his flower arrangement.

"We need to find you a place to sleep. I know Ken can take the couch downstairs, You can have Ken's room after we clean it up."

"No no I could never make Ken give up his bed." Ken was pleased may she would go to a motel.

"The sofa is fine for me." Kendra smiled. "Who knows things might work."

"OH" Yohji and Kendra giggled.

"Yohji, take this some where else I'm working.."

"Yes, kitten." Yohji turned on his heel, picked up Kendra's bags and started for the stairs."This way miss, I'll show you to your room." They left giggling all the way.

"Now what, I'm, I to do Aya ?" Ken just sat down in the middle of floor shaking his head.

Aya thought, Yohji broke him. Yohji can fix him.

Later that evening

"No need to worry KenKen. We'll simple have Kendra come with us." Yohji stated as they sat around the dinner table. "She a guest and we can't leave her home alone." Aya just nodded.

"It's great that you came Kendra. I was wondering what had happened after we left." Red inquired.

"True I have e-mailed Omi some but mostly to see how Ken was. Well Kenny and Phin got married.

Captain Mac comes by to check up on us, he says. Really I think he likes Kendell Prime. Kendy and Otto have set a date for their wedding."

"A lot has happened. What about Kendell?"

"She has learned to talk. She and Kendell Prime are the ones who bring up the most Rhino Shark teeth. But enough about that. I want to hear about Kens soccer teams."

"Well if the talks turning to that, Aya how bout turning in. You too, Red. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"OK Mum see you in the morning."

"Kendra, You and Ken don't stay up to late." Yohji waved as he followed Aya and Red upstairs.

"Where should we start Ken, tell me all."

"Really?" She nodded yes. Ken couldn't believe it. Omi out of kindness would listen but Kendra seem to really mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

TT3

TGIF

Ken woke to the sun beaming into his room. The sun was bright and warming. His warm fuzzy thoughts burst with one word. "Ken." It was true she was here. For two weeks. Well nothing left to do be face the music.

"Yes." Ken sighed as he rolled out of bed. "I'll be right there." He turned to look in his clean basket of clothes for some thing to wear. Picking up this and that he choose a blue t-shirt and old beat up jeans. The socks were the whitest he had. He put his socks on and was half way up with his pants, when in walked Kendra.

"Oh my..." Ken tailed off as he was grabbed and groped from behind.

"You have a nice ass." Kendra giggled. "But you need new under pants." Kens face turned bright red. Speaking of Red he was staring right into the open door at the two of them. Red grew a big toothy grin and yelled.

"Mum, POPPY, KEN HAS A GIRL IN HIS ROOM!" Red then ran to Yohjis' room. It was now Yohji and Ayas' room, they had given Red Ayas' old room to him. Ken tried to free him self from the crazed girl but was not making much head way.

"What...;Red you ok?...Do you need...something?" A sleepy voice came from Yohji threw the closed door. Ken started to shake and fight harder when the light foot falls came up the steps.

"What have you done now Ken." Ayas' stern voice echoed down the hall way. "Yohji you can stay in bed a little longer I'll take care of this." Yohji rolled over pulled the covers up and was ready to sleep some more when he realized what Aya had said..

"Are you going to kill him? Can I help?"

"Go to your Mum." Aya glared. Red just ran for the door. He slipped inside and stood by thedoor..Red saw that Yohji was getting up. "No don't go out there it'll only make things worst."

"But he'll kill or hurt him, and his got that date tonight." Yohji said pulling on his pants.

"Mum, really I'm not..." Red had his hands up to stop Yohji when the weird laughter can from the hall. Red slowly opened the door to peer out. Aya was holding his belly and leaning against the wall laughing. Yohji ran to him fearful something had happened.

"Kitten are you ok? Aya please stop your scaring me." Yohji .puthis arms around him in a big bear hug. Red turned to Kens room. There on the floor lay Ken and Kendra tangled up in Kens pants. All arms and legs like some squid thing. Their face bright red, redder then Ayas' hair.

"It's ok Mum. Just look at the mess Ken is in. Bye see you after school." Red waved as he bounced down the steps.

mid-day

Ken had recovered from his morning wake up. He was trying to forget, but with her sitting there it was hard to. Yohji had taken Aya to lunch. "Ken, you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, we can go when they get back."

"If that's what you want." Kendra sighed and looked at the clock. "Ken? What's your date like tonight?"

"Huh...what...do you...mean?"

"You know. Is she pretty? Have teeth? A good job? Money? A car? May be even some dieses?" She said sweetly with a smile. Ken had the deer hit by headlights look on his face. "Is she homely?" With that he burst out laughing.

"His name is Jei." Yohji said walking into the shop.

"And he looks different, to say the lest." Aya chimed in. "Scard and has one eye. You are much prettier." he sat down at his work statation. Then begain work on his next arrangement. Yohji just stared at him that was a long conversation for Aya. Ken couldn't believe he said that, some if it was mean. "Stop looking at me." he said from his table.

"Yes, Yes, Ken if you want lunch and time to get ready, you best be on your way."

"Lets go Ken." Kendra got up and headed for the door. "Does he really have just the one eye?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tt4

Here it is Friday night. Red left about fifteen minutes ago. Yohji still up in his room getting ready. Aya sitting at the table reading a book. Ken looks at the clock and back to Aya reading a book at a time like this. Kendra walks into the kitchen. "How do I look?" She has on a pink tight sweater, powder blue jeans, and brown boots that go to her knee.

"You look great."

"Thank you Ken." Ken just had a thought what if Yohji wears the same thing. Aya had a black shirt, black jeans, black boots, and black jacket. Ken had on his best red sweat shirt, dark washed jeans and sneakers.

"Are we ready to go?" Yohji asked as he walked into the kitchen. Aya looked up from his book. Put it down on the table.

"What are we driving to night?"

"I guess the van. We won't fit in my car or yours." Yohji said reaching for his brown jacket. The soft leather one Ken wish he had. Yohji had opted for along sleeved t-shirt and fade jeans. He was wearing his cowboy boots.

"I'm driving." Aya said taking the keys and heading for the garage.

"That's ok Ken we can ride in the back together."

the ride

"Oh look over there!" Ken said in a geeky voice. "You can see the lights."

"This is great. We don't have things like this on the island."

"Now you kids settle down there. " Yohji laugh. Aya thought we stay half an hour and leave.

"Can you not wait."

"Where are we to meet your one eye friend?" Ken frown he almost forgot about Jei. He looked out the window as the scarecrow told them where to park the van.

"Ok everyone remember where we parked the car. G-10." Yohji told them, but Ken and Kendra were gone. "Aya I'm ready to leave. If I hadn't told Red we met them for cider..."

"Don't worry no more than half an hour."

"You say the sweetest things." Yohji put his hand out not expecting Aya not to take, but this time he did.

Ken was up at the gate with Jei and Kendra. Crawford and Shcu where waiting also.

"Hello, Yohji, Aya. Nagi and Tot have all ready gone in."

"Jei said it's ok if I go with them. You don't mind do you?" Kendra asked. Yohji thought for a moment Would this not lead to blood shed. The girl had fought off rhino sharks. The questtion was could Jei handle Kendra.

"Really Jei, she can come with us."

"No, I don't mind." He licked his lips." Schu came up and put his arms around Aya and Yohji leading them into the park.

"He won't kill her. He really doesn't mind."

"Hey wait did we pay?"

"Oh Yes dear. I paid." Schu laughed.

Once inside the gate Jei wanted to go the radioactive 'Silo-x' to fight zombies. Schu reminded him they were actors. Jei just nodded.

"We'll be at the food court."

"Oh look a perfect table just opened up"

"Schu."

"Your using your powers?"

"Yes. This is 'Creepy World' I fit in, no?"

"Doesn't matter." Aya gunted out sitting down. A chilly wind blew throw the park.

"Mum. Poppy." Red waved walking up.

"My, my." Schu eyed Red.

"Don't think it." Yohji said poking Schu in the arm. "Where's Min-Li?"

"We had afight. So I'll go home with you. You don't care?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"Stupid stuff. I'll get a better date in a week or so. So what's the paln?"

"Drink some cider go home."

"Not even a hay ride?"

"No"

"True, been there done that."

"Fine by me."

"Really, Red if you want to stay we could..."

"Not going around with Ken."

"Hate to but in, but there's some guy stareing at you Yohji. All I get from him is pretty boy."

"What. Where?"

"Over by the candy apples." Schu pointed.

"Don't piont he'll Know." Yohji looked over to where Schu was pointing and nearly faited on the spot was that Wesker.


	5. Chapter 5

Tt5

Wesker, was standing there by the candy apples smiling at him. He blew up with that island of terror, hadn't he. A chill ran down Yohjis back. "We have to leave now!" he jump from his chair. Grabbed Red by the arm, and turned to Aya. "That guy, The pervert guy, he's here. If he is here the zombies, bee women, and other holy terrors can't be far behind." Aya glanced over the apple cart and the hairs on his necks stood up but for a different reason.

"He's right Crawford get your mind pet to call the others we leave now."

"Now don't be giving me orders. Weiss." Crawford got up. "But there seems to be something in the air. Call the others here, Schu."

"Come on ..."

"No, Schu their right we need to leave."

{This is Schu sending you a message come to the food court we are leaving.}

"It is done." By now they were all standing.

"Oh look Yohji."

"What"

"Your friend is coming this why." Aya started to move to block the way.

"NO. I'll a handle this." Yohji smiled.

"Pretty boy long time no see."

"Wesker. Sorry but we're getting ready to leave."

"Really. I have some thing to show you over here." Wesker waved to a metal shed.

"Do you remember Aya."

"Yes, I think you should bring your friends. I also think we have no more time." Wesker grabed Yohji by the arm a started to pull. Yohji still had hold of Red, but Wesker seemed stronger then before. "Come on hurry inside." Wesker held the door open.

"Run!" Crawford said pushing Aya and Schu inside. "Is there a reason for the shed being metal with no windows?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Look if I could have got Pretty boy in here with..."

"I got it Brad."

{Jei Nagi smoke tainted get in metal rooms no windows don't breathe the smoke will send all clear}

{Schu Tot and I in power bubble over park monsters seem to be turning}

{Found broom closet safe blocked off air}

"How long till we can go out?" Yohji slide over near Aya pulling Red with him. Wesker could not get over how much he still was a pretty boy even though it had been years. Where had he got another red head hunter. "Hey Wesker. When?"

"IN here about an hour. Out there the creature actors have made a change for the better."

"Meaning?" Crawford asked. Who was this guy with the glasses. Who made him ruler. And the impish flame hair guy staring like he could read your mind.

"You turned more people in to Zombies?" Yohji started shaking. "It turned out so well the last time."


	6. Chapter 6

Tt6

Jei just looked around the small closet. An hour with these two could be fun. "If there's going to be beasties out there when we leave. We need to think ahead." Kendra put forth."

"Jei, she could be right. Think to Schu, what kind of things are out there."

{Schu I have some knifes will that be a enough?}

{OH Sorry Farfie this pervert is so kinky that I'm lost in his thoughts hey Nagi}

[YES Shcu}

{open up so I can broad cast what's happening down there.}

{Ok ready when you are} The smoke or gas was like a heavy fog. You could hear the howls, screams from every were. Nagi use his powers to move the gas out of the way for a clearer view. The zombies where the first out of the gate chopping on the slow people. The werewolves where starting to spread out into the open acres.

"That's enough." Yohji shouted out. Schu shut down the visions.

"Can this spread out of here?" Aya questioned.

"Well if the fences fail to hold them in it could spread out in to the city." Wesker answered not taking his eyes off his finger nails.

"Omi and the girls..." Aya pulled out his cell phone but it didn't work.

"Schu. You need to get this information to Omi. Tell him to, go to fortress."

"Do I look like ma bell to you."

"Do it Schu."Crawford ordered. "Better yet send Nagi. He can retrieve them and go with them."

"Fine. Think where they are." Aya looked over at Schu not sure he could trust him in his mind.

"Don't worry Poppy I'll do it."

"I'll do it." Yohji sighed. Schus eyes lit up. "That's enough."

{Nagi sending you some cornagtives go and get that Omi kid and his girlfriends and tell the kid if he opens up I'll send him thoughts from Yohji}

{OK but what about you guys}

{Brad said to do this}

{On my way}

{think me when you get there}

"Ok Brad the deed is done." Yohji looked over to Aya he seemed a little less tensed. "Oh yes Farfie wants to know what's next."

"We head for Weiss fortress. We hope that this Wesker man is not lying about the time or land involved"

"I feel he is hiding something."

"Now I pulled you in here saved you. You just don't like me impy. Pretty boy knows how I am."

"Hey leave me out of this. How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"Not much longer. Hey Yohji come over here."

"Why?" Yohji started to stand up and Aya stood faster. He turned around and gave Yohji a hand. Red jumped up. Crawford followed.

"Get up now Schu. What weapons do you have?"

"My guns."

"You Weiss. What weapons?"

"I have my wire, knife in my boot and a pocket knife."

"I have my butterfly knifes and a short sword."

"I have Mums other watch, knives in both my boots and some throwing stars."

"Wesker you must have some extra fire power around here." Crawford glared at him.

"Why, yes I do. Pretty boy come over here and help me." Yohji looked over at him trying to size him up. Why would he lie. Schu would know if he was lying. Wesker didn't really know what Schu could do.

"Fine." Yohji said walking the few steps over to where Wesker stood. It seemed safe no doors or windows."So where are they in the corner behind that file cabinet?"

"You could say that." Yohji was in arms reach and Wesker reached out and grab him. Wesker pulled and pushed the hidden button in the wall. But before he could make a clean break. Aya made it though the door too.


End file.
